The Time has Come
by The Steel Wing
Summary: F! Arisen, Calista, as the Seneschal. Not entirely lore friendly. Other main characters are Main Pawn, Zevran, and Aelinore.
1. Replacing the Duke

This is the first story I've actually completed, though it is but three chapters. I wrote this not three days after I completed my first play through of the original game. The Arisen and Main Pawn used are those I used in said play through.

The following is fan-based. Dragon's Dogma is property of Capcom and such. I've not a hand in their lot.

* * *

Calista took her place on the Seneschals throne. The Rift opened up, allowing her to look upon Gran Soren. The sky had cleared. The Everfall had gone, righting the city. The inn and the Venery were back in place. It appeared as it was Before she fought the dragon.

Over in the Craftsman's Courter, a new smith was applying his trade. Barnaby seemed to be the only Pawn left here. The Rift Stone had disappeared as well. She found her old friend, Ser Maximilian, back in his normal spot in the Noble Courter. She had forgiven him for the assault he led against her when the Duke branded her traitor.

She never did like Edmun Dragonsbane. Not after she found out what he was doing to her sweet Aelinore. Ever since he got his heart back, he's been in poor health. He's old enough now, a heart attack would do him good. She contemplated his death as she watched him pace about his Solar. She wasn't sure she wanted to kill him for spite. If she killed him, she would have to find someone to replace him. For whatever reason, likely her in part, he had no heir. Perhaps, as Captain of the Hunt, Ser Maximilian would be next in line. It mattered not. He's a good, respectable sort, right in his ways and relatively devout.

Calista finally decided. She appeared in the Dukes Solar, invisible to everyone save herself. She looked about her. Edmun was leaning on a window sill, looking into the sky. She walked up behind him. She made her reflection visible in the window pane. Seeing it immediately, he spun around to see the traitor behind him. Nothing. He looked about frantically.

Calista lifted her hand. She touched his heart with a single finger. Edmun arched back in shock. She stepped back a bit as he fell forward on his knees. He looked up to her, almost as if he saw her. His bottom lip quivered, mouth open, as a tear ran down his cheek. He fell forward, his hair sprawling about and his crown rolling past her left flank. It ran into the door, making a loud clunk before falling on it's flat.

The door guard spoke. "Is 'earthing alright, your Grace?" A few moments went by. " Your Grace?" the guard doubled. A moment later, the young man barged in, hand on sword. He looked down on something he had kicked on entry. 'Twas the Dukes crown. He looked up to see the Duke sprawled out on the floor, a pool of blood forming below his mouth. The guard ran to Edmuns aid. He called out for the Dukes healer.

But Calista was already on her way to find Ser Maximilian. She would grant him the will to become Duke. Then she would go to Fournival manor to keep him from the attempt. She made it so Maximilian's rise to power would be unopposed.

Happy, Calista returned to the Seneschals domain.


	2. The Hardest Part

This is the longest chapter of the three. This is also likely the least lore friendly.

* * *

Gransys was now set the way she thought best. But. She was not quite done yet. She wanted to return to Cassardis one last time; wanted to enjoy herself one last time. She sat on the throne again and was looking over Cassardis.

She appeared on her front step and pushed the door open. Familiar scents hit her. She sighed, not wanting to do what must be done. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and walked into her home.

Aelinore came into the room just in time to see the door close itself. Her delighted face turned to despair. She was clearly missing Calista, hoping to see her beloved in a more...well, see her. Aelinore whimpered a mumble. "Pray, bring her back to me." A tear ran down her cheek as she went back to the other room.

Now was the time. Calista had haggled two hours of peace out of the last Seneschal before granting him mercy and now was the time to use it. She summoned the energy to do so.

Papers and drapery fluttered about as a huge gust of wind went through the house, venting to nowhere. Aelinore rushed back into the room, scared but curious. Before her was the tall, blonde half-elf she loved. Her long, tight pony tail and striking eyebrows. Soft, bright blue eyes offset by the shine of her silvery armor. And those freckles... Aelinore adored those freckles.

Aelinores own face was stricken with joy and relief to the point of tears. That was making it harder on Calista. She repressed it even more.

"Calista, my love!" Aelinore cried, taking her in a loving embrace. Calista intended to please Aelinore, but not yet. She lifted a hand from the girl. "Aelinore, Heart." She pulled the white silk ribbon that held her pony tail and let it fall about. She rarely wore her hair down as it got in her way. Only Quina and Chief Adaro had seen her with her naturally straight hair down. Calista continued. "I've not much time left, and I wish to make the best of it." Calista held the small girl at arms length. She dug her taloned thumbs under Aelinores coat collar and lifted it off, revealing the girls perfect figure. "But first, we shall go to the beach. Can you swim?" Calista asked. "Swim? I..." Aelinore responded, unsure of what to say. She thought they were going to make love. And what was this about not having much time?

Calista knew Aelinore was confused. She smiled a bit more than she had been and said "T'is nothing. I will tell you when the time comes." She cupped Aelinores face and kissed her lightly. But Aelinore held Calista in and about forced her tongue in. Calista resolved and took action herself. But once Aelinore tried for the bed, Calista let go. "Not yet, Heart."

Calista made for the back room, beginning to peal off her Gryphic armor. Aelinore followed and slipped off her dress. Then she helped Calista. This being the forth time, it was relatively easy. Calista then pulled a box from under the bad. It contained a sort of brown cloth. She handed some to Aelinore. "T'were my swimwear when I was younger. They aught to fit you." She pulled more out and clothed herself. The top was a bit revealing and had a single strap over the right shoulder. The bottom was little more than smalls.

Aelinore smiled, admiring Calista's strong body. Her tone abbs, arms of Oak, and those delicious legs. Calista was much stronger than she looked, though not nearly as strong-looking as others Aelinore had seen. Her husband, the Duke, had seemed immensely strong, Maker curse him. "Could you remove my corset, Love?" she asked Calista. Calista smiled. "With pleasure." she said, fondly remembering the girls pale body. Her fair breasts, her visible ribs, and her flat stomach.

Once the corset came off, so did the rest of her clothing. Her curly hair came down, too. Redressed, they walked to Starfall Bay to be out of sight of the villagers. They set off into the water where Calista showed off her swimming. That is where they made their love; in the water, and on the beach.

* * *

That took up a fairly large chunk of her time. Calista had but eleven minutes left.

They lay there naked on the beach, Aelinores back on Calistas chest. Calista didn't want to tell Aelinore what needed to be said; didn't ever want to leave her. But she was almost out of time and this must happen. She mustered her courage to speak, putting all she had into it, and yet managed to choke.

"Aelinore. My H...Heart." Calista said, tears trying to break. Aelinore immediately rolled off, onto her bare chest, to see what was wrong. Calista just lay there, looking into the skies. "Calista my love, what ails you?" Aelinore asked, highly concerned.

Calista grasped Aelinores right hand. There was something in it, though Aelinore dared not move her hand to examine the object. Calista locked eyes with Aelinore. "Heart, I must tell you some things before I go that must never be repeated. Swear to me you will never repeat what I've to say."

"Yes, I swear. Pray, what is it.?" Aelinore asked, afraid of what might happen. "Aelinore. In a few minutes, I will be gone, never to return. I will go back beyond the Rift to my seat as Seneschal of the World. The Maker, if you will. But to end the cycle that brings forth the Dragon, I must..." Calista couldn't finnish. "What... What must you do, Calista?" Aelinore asked, now crying. "I must t... take my own life. To save our world." Aelinores eyes shot open, then closed shut. Tears came freely as the tide. Aelinore yelled "No! No, no,no..."

Calista squeezed Aelinores hand. "Aelinore! I must do this. This is for your sake and the worlds. Imagine a world without monsters; without the Dragon. I can't leave you here in danger." Her voice went soft again. "Know this, Aelinore. I would not have fought the Dragon if not for you. I love you with all my heart and had I the chance, I'd never leave you.

"The Forever ring in my hand holds a peice of my very soul. Wear it always.

"My time is up, Aelinore. I have to go now. I love you."

And like the wind, the only thing Aelinore was holding was the Forever ring. She cried about an hour before realizing how dark it was getting. She cried herself to sleep in their bed. The next few days followed suit.

Calista was doing the same thing in the heavens, giving Gransys the rain it never sees. It rained on and off for three days and four nights. On the fourth day, she was ready.

* * *

Last chapter should be up soon. If not, then by next weekend.


	3. The Cycle Ends

Seems I was able to post this chapter sooner then I expected.

* * *

Calista sat on her throne, thinking it over. Zevran was a very young Pawn. He might not understand. She decided to ask him. "Zevran. You understand what I must do, yes?" "I... Yes, Master. Forgive me, I overheard your last conversation with fair Aelinore." Calista bit her lip, not sure if she liked that. She fought it back and said "There is something I think you should know First.

"Are you aware I had a lover before Aelinore? His name was Trian. He would bring in supplies from the Encampment. I oft' escorted him. One morning I set off early on a fishing trip. He had a routine over night that day. He'd gone unescorted before. I spent the marrow waiting for him at the gate. Instead, a runner from the Encampment came with news. Trian had showed up at their gate in no less than three pieces." A tear escaped at the memory.

"W... Why are you telling me this?" Zevran asked. "Because you are exactly like Trian. When you first came through the Rift, I thought you were Trian. He has been dead for two and a half years now. Your body, your mentality, all come from my memory of the man I once held dear." Zevran stayed quite for some time. In the end, he simply nodded.

"Good. There's aught else I need to tell you. When I die, you will be granted a fraction of my soul, much like Selene was. You will become part human and take on my form. You will ne'er age but I urge you to do as you will.

"But above all, my last standing order is that you be with Aelinore. Make her happy. Be the Champion she needs. Teach her to swim. Inform her of Duke Edmuns demise." "Yes... Calista." Zevran accepted, a tear in his eye.

Calista stood from the throne. She grabbed Zevrans hand and slid a ring onto it. "Take this ring. T'will grant you my understanding of things like to be in your future. Now come. The time has come."

They walked five paces away from the throne. Tears begging to break, Calista unsheathed the Godsbane dagger. She raised the tip to her chest and said "Forgive me, Aelinore." before plunging the blade deep into her heart.

* * *

Well, that's it. Nothing else will be added to the story lest I write that scene for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to Suihanki and her story Empty Shell for inspiration and insight I used for this chapter.


End file.
